sheevfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggpire
The Eggpire is one of the 6 teams in the arena. It is led by the user egg and is the largest team. Its second command is Grand Admiral Eggbar. The Eggpire team is known for their roleplay, however the opportunity to roleplay has gone down as teams make peace. Their server features a distinct ranking system based off of both real and fake systems and has been a significant feature of the server. Up until late April 2018, the team's main enemy was the Pingu Alliance, but the alliance was absorbed by The Grand League who became the Eggpire's new main enemy. However, on May 11, the two teams became allies. They also have an on and off relationship with Weebkanda. History The Gus Civil War On September 16th, 2017, the discord entered a civil war, the Gus Civil War. At the beginning of the war, there were two factions: the Guspire, and the Pingu Alliance. The Pingu Alliance was anti-Gus, while the Guspire was pro-Gus. While these two teams battled it out, egg was repeatedly switching between teams. Eventually, he decided to found his own team: the Eggpire. At this stage, the Eggpire was rather irrelevant: it was the equivalent of a 3rd party in a two party system. However, as time went on, more people started to join the Eggpire. Eventually, the Eggpire allied itself with the Pingu Alliance and both teams went on to beat the Guspire. However, after it was all over, the Pingu Alliance took all the credit and fame for beating the Guspire. This ultimately caused the Eggpire to be outraged, declaring the Pingu Alliance their mortal enemy. The Pingu-Eggpire Wars For months, angry words were exchanged between the two teams. However, soon Ambassador Organa created SN-0W and the Geonesian Arena, and the two teams competed for the top spot. For a while, Pingu and Eggpire were close competitors, however, by early 2018, the Pingu Alliance was a shell of its former self. Their member count had stabilized around 15, while the Eggpire was steadily growing above 30, and 40, and on. The Pingu became largely irrelevant but remained the Eggpire's main enemy until late April of 2018, when a group called The Nice Goats, lead by Campbellmcmuffin, split from the Eggpire. The Eggpire lost several members, but the Nice Goats were rapidly gaining members as the Eggpire had grown into complacency and failed to recruit any newer members of Sheev's Discord. The Grand League The Nice Goats soon merged with the Pingu Alliance before absorbing Timmy's Troopers to become The Grand League. This new threat was the first major competitor to the Eggpire in many months, and soon the possibility arose of the Grand League surpassing the Eggpire. Realizing this, the Eggpire began to step up their recruiting of new members, soon becoming a countermeasure to the Grand League's rapidly rising member count. As of May 10, 2018, the member count of Eggpire (75 members) has remained around 10 above the Grand League (65 members). Peace On May 11, 2018, at 2:23 PM Central Daylight Time, a historic moment came when an alliance was signed between The Grand League and the Eggpire. The Arena sees peace, for now. The End of the Arena and Beyond With the end of the arena, the Eggpire and every other team has been removed from Sheev's. With no plans of bringing the arena back, the end of the Eggpire seemed near. But egg keeps the Eggpire alive, beginning with his own arena on his server and remembering the Eggpire for eternity. Trivia * Zek and egg have signed an agreement that Perus (Zek's home planet) will remain independent in the event the Eggpire suddenly gains control of the entire universe. Just a matter of time now... Category:Arena Teams